


Hold Me Now

by AzenaKira



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzenaKira/pseuds/AzenaKira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AN: Well... odd one-shot / songfic, for me. =/ I normally don't chose songs in other languages, but I really liked this song. I'm quite proud of this one though... Sad to say I don't know the language of the original song. XD<br/>I hope you all enjoyed it, some reviews would be nice. =] I know, Kaiba seems a little OOC to me... Eh. </p>
<p>*shrugs*Oh and sorry, I didn't type the inside joke. Ugh... Anyone wanna count how many times Kaiba grins/smiles for me? XD</p></blockquote>





	Hold Me Now

Att vår värld behöver ha  
Mera kärlek varje dag  
Det vet både jag och du  
Låt oss börja här och nu

((That's what our world needs  
More love each day  
Both you and I know  
Let us begin here and now))

\--

Anzu danced by herself in the bar, entranced by the hip-hop music. Between a few of her routine moves a random guy attempted to grind with her and she pushed him away. She always danced alone.

After the song ended, she walked over to the bartender and asked for some water as her adrenaline rush started to wear off.

"That'll be $15 ma'am." The bartender said holding out the glass.

"15 bucks?! For a glass of water? You've gotta be kidding me…" She sighed and started to dig for a wallet. Suddenly she glanced just in time to see a hand reaching over her shoulder and handing the man a twenty.

"Keep the change."

She froze recognizing the voice. She glanced over her shoulder, "… Kaiba?"

He grinned very slightly as she took a sip from the glass, "Mazaki?"

\--

Så håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig

((So hold me  
Don't let go of me  
I like being bewitched by you))

\--

Kaiba opened his suite for Anzu to walk in first. She glanced at him cautiously before taking the gesture and walking in.

The club had become rather loud, and the guy from before had tried to get Anzu to go to his room. She had protested, which led to him trying to force her… Which then led to the guy finding out just how hard Seto Kaiba could punch.

After security managed to muster the courage (and offer a large amount of free liquor), Kaiba and Anzu quietly left the building. Since the building the bar was in was also the hotel Anzu was staying at, and that she didn't have anymore money to throw around, she gave into her pride and accepted Kaiba's offer to stay in his hotel room with him.

Again, she looked around the room, surprised at how small it was… And only one bed…. Her eyes widened slightly upon realizing.

Kaiba glanced at her with a slight grin, "Were you hoping for two beds Mazaki?"

She sighed softly, "Seeing how rich you are Kaiba, I thought you'd have the presidential suite… But considering you're drunk…"

"I am not!" He attempted to argue… as he stumbled over his own shoes he had just kicked off.

Anzu sweatdropped, "I think… We should just go to sleep." She said as she helped Kaiba to his feet.

His eyes locked with hers and they suddenly looked soft and… lustful. A sly grin appeared on his face, "Does that mean you're agreeing to sleep with me Anzu?"

She blushed slightly, unable to look away. She was shocked. Not from the fact that she had agreed to that and Kaiba made it sound dirty… But by the fact that he had even added her FIRST name into the mix.

\--

Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu

((And I want you  
Come and hold me now))

\--

Anzu couldn't remember… how exactly, that she had let it happened, but at the moment: She was fully aware that Seto Kaiba was kissing her. She knew it had to be from the drinks, otherwise he wouldn't have even offered to have let her stay there… Or would he?

She didn't know, and at the moment, she didn't really care. She just gave into her body, as Kaiba gave into his.

\--

Ja kom närmare ett slag  
Hör du mina andetag?  
Blodet rusar vilt och hett  
Ja på många skilda sätt

((Yes come closer for awhile  
Can you hear my breath?  
My blood is running wild and hot  
Yes in so many ways))

\--

Kaiba had somehow managed to get the over to the bed, without breaking their chains of kisses, and somehow, also without falling.

By this point, Anzu had removed his jacket, undone his belt and unbuttoned his shirt… All Kaiba had managed to do was undo the top half of her shirt… And fully remove her skirt, which she was trying to not think about at the moment.

Surprisingly gently, Kaiba laid her back onto the bed. His kisses shied away from her mouth and drifted slowly, and pleasurably down her neck to her cleavage as he undid the rest of her shirt and slid a soft hand along her inner thigh.

\--

Så håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu

((So hold me  
Don't let go of me  
I like being bewitched by you  
And I want you  
Come and hold me now))

\--

Anzu moaned slightly against the caresses, arching into each one.

Kaiba withdrew for a few seconds and she tensed slightly, thinking he was going to disappear and just leave her like that… But her thoughts calmed when she saw that he was just removing his shirt, which was apparently 'in his way' as he muttered himself.

She chuckled softly. He glanced at her with a slightly confused look, "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing." She smiled slightly as she sat up, removing the rest of her shirt and throwing it off the side of the bed.

He blinked when she didn't lay back down, "… Anzu?"

She grinned as she leaned forward a little more and started undoing his pants. He couldn't hide the blush from sneaking up onto his cheeks as she lowered the zipper… slowly… with her teeth. He shivered, not being able to suppress a moan.

\--

Pulsen slår, jag ser din blick  
Åhh, jag är i ett hjälplöst skick  
Jag kan bli räddad först om du  
Ger mun-mot-mun-metoden nu

((Pulse beating, I see your gaze  
Ohh, I'm in a helpless state  
I can be saved first if you  
Give me mouth to mouth now))

\--

He pushed her back onto the bed (after she had already removed his pants, but left those pesky boxers he had chosen to wear today…) and kissed her deeply.

She felt a hand move up her thigh again and moaned. He broke the kiss and grinned at her, "You're going to regret that stunt Anzu."

Anzu grinned up at him in return, "You should only make threats like that if you mean it, Seto."

He froze for a second, heart skipping a beat as she used his first name, "So you're not going to regret this when I'm sober…?" He questioned as he ran a finger over her clit.

She moaned slightly, 'damnit when had he pulled those off?!' She arched and moaned as he slid a finger inside her.

\--

Så håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu

((So hold me  
Don't let go of me  
I like being bewitched by you  
And I want you  
Come and hold me now))

\--

He grinned more as he added another finger.

She moaned louder and arched against him, "S-Seto…"

"Should I take your wetness as a no, Anzu?" He grinned before leaning down to softly run his tongue along the sensitive area.

She eyes widened as she threaded a hand into his chocolate hair. She couldn't stop another moan from escaping her lips and his fingers pumped into her.

\--

Så håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu

((So hold me  
Don't let go of me  
I like being bewitched by you  
And I want you  
Come and hold me now))

\--

"S-Seto…" She arched against him again.

He lifted his head and looked at her, his eyes still filled with lust, "Anzu?" He grinned very slightly as ran his tongue slowly along his top lip, savoring her taste.

Anzu glanced down at him, eyes also filled with lust. She tried to slow her heartbeat, as well as her panting, but it wasn't working… Maybe it had something to do with a sexy CEO between her legs? "I want you… Seto…"

He grinned leaning up, placing a soft kiss just above her belly button, "You want me where, Anzu?" Their eyes locked again.

Her breath caught, 'damn his games' she thought to her self. She leaned up slightly towards him, "I… I want you inside me… Seto."

\--

Är förlorad och förförd  
Jag är skakad och berörd  
Hjärtat slår så hart

((I am lost and seduced  
I'm shaken and touched  
Heart beating so hard))

\--

Kaiba's grin widened, "How badly?" He leaned up to the point of almost kissing her again, "Anzu?"

She shuddered, 'I didn't know he could have this kind of effect on someone.' Her eyes locked with his, "Seto… P-Please…"

She leaned forward to kiss him, but he leaned back, "You're not that good at begging, Anzu."

Anzu frowned slightly, but then her eyes widened again as he kissed her deeply. He laid on top of her, at an angle that still allowed his fingers to be inside her of course. Kaiba pressed down slightly and she moaned, feeling his heated member press against her thigh, 'When'd he even take his boxers off?!'

He slowly pulled his fingers out and she groaned slightly, protesting the loss of heat.

\--

Låta bli dig blir för svårt  
Och jag tror du ser  
Att jag faller mer och mer

((Leaving you alone becomes so hard  
And I think you see  
That I'm falling more and more))

\--

She groaned in the back of her throat and unconsciously spread her legs wider. Kaiba took the opportunity to reposition himself between them. He pressed the tip of his length against her entrance, earning a soft gasp from the blue-eyed girl.

"S-Seto…"

Kaiba leaned up softly and pressed his lips to her ear, "Are you sure you want this, Anzu?"

He started to press into her. She gasped again and pressed down against him, until he completely filled her.

He moaned at the sudden contact and shuddered a little, "I'll assume that was a yes."

Anzu leaned up and softly captured his lips in an intense kiss, causing him to moan again.

\--

Håll om mig  
(Ja håll om mig)  
(Släpp inte taget) om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu

((Hold me  
Yes, hold me  
Don't let go of me  
I like being bewitched by you  
And I want you  
Come and hold me now))

\--

Kaiba pumped into her and Anzu rocked back against him, each thrust continuing their waves of pleasure.

They continued like that, for what seemed like a long while, and then Anzu reached her peak. As her body tensed against Kaiba's length, it caused him to release as well.

Anzu moaned softly at the feeling inside her.

Kaiba slowly pulled out and collapsed next to her. After a few moments of them both panting, Kaiba sat up, running a hand through his hair.

Anzu glanced at him. He glanced at her and their eyes locked, "… Anzu."

She sighed, "I know, I know, Kaiba. You're drunk and this wouldn't have happened other wise, blah blah, I know the story."

"… Anzu."

Anzu blinked and locked eyes with him again.

Kaiba's grin turned into a small, warm smile, "I'm not drunk." He said calmly. Anzu's eye widened a little as he leaned in and kissed her one last time. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go.

\--

Ja kom och håll om mig  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Är som förhäxad av dig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu  
(Ooohh, ooohh)  
Wouh, kom och håll om mig  
(Ooohh, ooohh)  
Släpp inte taget om mig  
Och jag vill ha dig  
Kom och håll om mig nu

((Yes, come and hold me  
Don't let go of me  
I like being bewitched by you  
And I want you  
Come and hold me now  
Woah, come and hold me  
Don't let go of me  
And I want you  
Come and hold me now))

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well... odd one-shot / songfic, for me. =/ I normally don't chose songs in other languages, but I really liked this song. I'm quite proud of this one though... Sad to say I don't know the language of the original song. XD  
> I hope you all enjoyed it, some reviews would be nice. =] I know, Kaiba seems a little OOC to me... Eh. 
> 
> *shrugs*Oh and sorry, I didn't type the inside joke. Ugh... Anyone wanna count how many times Kaiba grins/smiles for me? XD


End file.
